Meant To Be
by storyluver10
Summary: Ruka offered a bitter smile. “And yes, Natsume, even if it’s painfully obvious right now, I’m still not over her.” RukaRu. NatsuMi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was originally written for **Hilaire's HGAFFC#2**. I was not able to finish the story in time for her deadline and had submitted my withdrawal. I've decided to post it now (Even if I haven't even finished it yet) and I'm looking forward for your reviews. Since I'm not really writing for the challenge, the story will most probably not meet all of the original challenge's requirements. But, for giving me the idea for this story, this one goes to **HILAIRE**. Hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"I'm not marrying her, Father." A pair of blue eyes glared heatedly at another man seated across the room.

The other man sighed. "But why not, Ruka? Lady Ayumi is beautiful, kind and she possesses every desirable quality of a good wife and a future queen."

Ruka Nogi, 19 years old and heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Shalla, shook his head. "Father, I'm too young to be married. I want to travel, to learn new things—"

The King stood up, cutting off the rest of the young prince's words. "And when do you plan on settling down? When I'm dead?"

Silence reigned over the two for the King's fragile health was no secret.

"Ruka, I am old and soon I shall be no more. I will need you to run the kingdom, to take care of our people and for that you need a companion. You need a wife."

"Father, I—"

The King raised a hand, indicating him to stop and approached him. "My son, I have given you everything you have ever wanted but now is the time to be serious," he placed both hands on Ruka's shoulder, "Right now, Lady Ayumi Umihara is the most suitable choice. If and when you find someone much more suitable, present her to me."

---

Natsume Hyuuga, the son of the King's chief adviser and the Prince's best friend, was tired of watching the latter pace around the room for the last forty-five minutes or so.

"Ruka, stop walking around and sit."

The blue-eyed blonde ignored him and continued his restless movements.

Natsume sighed, stood up, grabbed Ruka by the arm and all but dumped him in a chair. "I told you to sit down and be calm."

He was answered by a glare and a muttered, "This is so unfair."

"Ruka, what if you just take a chance with Lady Umihara? I mean, you might actually find out that you like her—"

"Not all stories end up like yours, Natsume."

At the prince's words, a blush crept up to the raven-haired boy's cheeks and Ruka smiled for the first time that day.

It had been announced recently that Natsume was engaged to a brown-haired, russet-eyed daughter of a duke and Ruka believed that his stoic best friend had fallen in love at first sight and had taken it into himself to tease his friend whenever he had a chance.

"And now I'm guessing that you're planning on abandoning me any minute now to be able to be with her." The Prince shook his head. "To think that we've been best friends since we were old enough to talk."

Natsume grunted and looked away. "Stop changing the topic, Ruka." He cleared his throat before meeting a pair of amused blue eyes. "Like I was saying, why don't you give Lady Umihara a chance? She seems like a nice girl."

The prince shook his head. "Even if she was nice, I'd only be able to look at her as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. You know this, Natsume."

Natsume stayed silent but after a few seconds, Ruka offered a bitter smile. "And yes, Natsume, even if it's painfully obvious right now, I'm still not over her."

---

She turned sharply at the sound, fully aware that someone was stalking her. With a small burst of energy, she illuminated the entire area and was able to catch the sight of several shadows.

"It's no use hiding. Show yourselves."

One by one, a group of about ten men emerged from behind trees, bushes and rocks and surrounded her. By the light shining on her right arm, she was able to recognize them as guards of the neighboring kingdom.

"I am just passing through. Bring me no harm and no harm will come to you."

One of the men moved closer to her. She presumed he was their leader.

"Our King is in need of your services. We have searched for you far and wide and now all we ask is for you to follow us, Lady Imai."

With a resigned sigh, Hotaru Imai extinguished the light she held and proceeded to follow the men towards the tall castle beyond the forest she had considered her sanctuary for the past two days.

---

The King smiled and held out his arms. "It's nice to see you again, my dear. How have you been?"

Hotaru curtsied, "I have been fine, your majesty."

The King studied her closely, noting the unhealthy color of her skin and the dark circles beneath her eyes. "You don't look as healthy as you claim to be, Hotaru. Where have you been all these years?"

"I have been staying with relatives, Your Highness."

The King nodded thoughtfully, "I have heard about your parents, Hotaru and I am truly very sorry."

She offered a polite smile. "Thank you. May I ask why you would need my services?"

"It is much too late to be talking about business right now, Hotaru. Follow Graelle and she will show you to your room. I am sure you are tired, so rest well and tomorrow we shall speak."

Hotaru curtsied, and proceeded to follow the maidservant. Before she reached the door, the King spoke again.

"No one knows you are here, my dear, and I would appreciate it if it would remain that way."

Without turning to look back, she nodded and continued to walk away.

The King's last words were a warning. _Ruka must not know of your presence._

_

* * *

Reviews please?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru Imai was the last among a family of powerful sorcerers. Her parents had died five years ago in a confrontation with other magicians and since then she had traveled far and wide, changing identities and assuming many different roles.

She looked around the room assigned to her and sat down wearily. She had never dreamed of going back to the Kingdom of Shalla. Too many memories were associated to the place.

"_Why do you have to leave?"_

"_I don't belong here. You know that. I never did and I never will."_

"_You're wrong, Hotaru. What about me? What about us?"_

_She did not answer and did not turn to face him._

"_I won't just let you leave…"_

_She sighed inaudibly and finally faced him. Amethyst clashing with blue. "Stop me if you can."_

_Then she turned and started to walk away. She sensed him following her and said loud enough for him to hear, "There never was an 'us'."_

_He stopped abruptly and she was not brave enough to look back and see his reaction. _

"_Goodbye, Ruka."_

"I need you to make a love potion, Hotaru. One that will ensure that the person who takes it shall fall head over heels for whoever I have intended."

Hotaru nodded, amethyst eyes questioning. "Of course, your majesty. I need a piece of hair from the person who the recipient is supposed to fall in love with. I also expect to be given a place to work and be provided with the materials I need. The potions shall be ready in a month."

She paused and stared steadily at the King. "Is that satisfactory, your highness?"

"Yes, yes, it is." The King beamed. "But I have to ask, you said 'potions', whatever do you mean by that?"

"A potion made always comes with an opposite. For example, Joy and Sadness, Peace and War and in your case Love and Hate. In other words, you majesty, they come in pairs. Just think of it as a kind of insurance or safety measure, for when you change your mind."

"Is that so? Well then, I guess that is all. My knights shall escort you to your workplace and shall bring you anything you need. Of course, proper compensation shall be given after the potions are done. And, no one must know about this."

"Of course, my king." She curtsied once again before she was escorted by the palace guards.

She was told that they were bringing her to a cottage far from the castle and she was able to deduce that the said cottage would most likely be surrounded by a dense canopy of trees and overgrown vegetation.

She sighed in annoyance as she stepped over weeds and rocks, almost cursing out loud when her gown was caught by a protruding branch.

"We're here, Lady Imai."

She calmed herself down and regarded the cottage she would call her home for the next month or so. It wasn't that bad. The structure was big enough for her liking and despite its shabby, unkempt appearance from the outside, the interior was actually luxurious.

The guards bowed to her before leaving. "We shall go now, my Lady. If you shall need anything, a guard shall be standing by a mile from here."

She nodded. "Okay. Please send the King my regards."

And just like that, she was alone again.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the late (and I do mean LATE) update...please bear with me....


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay. So here comes Chapter three. It's kind of boring, so forgive me. Comments are love!

**Disclaimer:** Yes I own them. Duh.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga sighed in annoyance as numerous girls began ogling at him as soon as he alighted from the carriage.

_Didn't they know he was already engaged, for goodness sakes?_

He rolled his eyes heavenward as one of the bolder ladies began approaching him with a sultry look. It was disgusting, to say the least, and he was ready to make his escape. Thankfully, someone came rushing at that moment.

"Lord Hyuuga."

He turned and bowed slightly at the young man who called his name.

"Please come this way, Lady Sakura is waiting."

He nodded and proceeded to follow without a word.

* * *

"Good afternoon, my lord. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

The Hyuuga smiled and waved his hand, brushing off the other's apology. "It was no bother, Lady Sakura. Please call me Natsume."

Mikan Sakura smiled shyly and offered her hand. "Mikan."

Natsume kissed he offered hand before helping his fiancée sit down.

"How have you been doing as of late, Mikan?"

The young woman grinned and began to update Natsume on her recent activities, pausing once in a while to answer some questions and smile at the compliments. Soon, their conversation drifted on to other topics and settled, ironically enough, on their prince.

"I hear His Majesty has also been engaged?"

Natsume nodded. "Yes. To Lady Umihara of the neighboring kingdom."

Mikan looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I have met her once in one of Mother's parties. She is very pretty and is very well-mannered. The Prince has chosen well."

Natsume snorted. "Ruka does not want to marry her."

"But, why?"

"Only he, himself, knows."

* * *

Ruka Nogi closed the book he was reading before opening it again to a random page. After a few minutes of reading the same line over and over again without actually registering the meaning of the words, he threw the book across the room.

He was so bored.

He stood up from his position on his wide bed and decided to indulge in one of his favorite hobbies.

_Horseback riding._

He decided to roam around the palace's surroundings as soon as he had mounted the horse. He closed his eyes as he felt the wind blowing in his face, he felt so much better. As he breathed in the fresh air, his thoughts drifted once again to the only girl he had loved.

He was had bee younger and naive back then, but the moment he had seen her, he knew he was in love.

* * *

"_Natsume! Come on, what are you waiting for?" The 16-year-old blond tapped his foot impatiently._

_A raven- haired boy, the same age as he, glared at him while maneuvering himself to fit into the small hole they found south of the castle. "We're both going to get scolded, Ruka. I just know it."_

_The other merely rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Natsume. You're such a spoilsport!"_

_A fiercer glare was what he got as a response._

_They started walking around the village, taking extra caution not to be noticed by any of the citizens. _

_Ruka was enthralled by all that he saw. Being the heir, he had not been allowed outside the palace grounds and so when he had discovered a hole in one of the walls, he did not hesitate to grab the chance to get outside of the castle._

"_It's so beautiful out here, Natsume."_

_By the look on his best friend's face, Ruka knew that Natsume,too, was as amazed by the things they were seeing as he._

_He continued walking, unknowing that Natsume was not following. He wasn't really watching where he was going and was caught off guard when someone bumped into him. The other person fell to the ground unceremoniously and Ruka immediately bowed and extended a hand._

"_My apologies, my lady, I wasn't looking where I was going."_

"_Obviously." Without taking his hand, the young woman stood up and dusted off the maroon gown she was wearing. "You should be more careful…my prince."_

_Shocked, Ruka looked up into amethyst eyes and was instantly captivated._

"_W-What…?"_

_The young woman glanced around them before speaking, "I don't see any guards around, Your Highness, are you sure you should be wandering around unprotected?"_

_When Ruka failed to respond, the amethyst-eyed girl turned to walk away._

"_Wait! Tell me your name."_

_The lady stopped and turned to face him. "Hotaru Imai. A pleasure to meet you, my prince."_

_And in a swirl of bright lights, she was gone._

_

* * *

_

Ruka shook his head. It was useless to keep thinking about these kinds of things, he would only get sad again. So he decided to concentrate on the matter at hand. In about a month, he would be meeting his bride.

Just the thought of it made him cringe.

Lady Ayumi Umihara was indeed, the picture of a perfect lady. With long flowing hair, bright eyes, and a sunny outlook, they were supposed to the perfect match. _The_ fairytale couple. The _perfect_ Prince and Princess, looked upon by others with envy.

But no matter how he tried, he just couldn't erase the image of Hotaru from his mind. Hotaru of the quick wit and sharp tongue; Hotaru of the dark hair and mesmerizing eyes.

He sighed deeply.

Ruka had always believed in soul mates.

He believed, no, he _knew_, at that very first moment when they met, that he had found his in Hotaru.

Now, even after years of not seeing her, Ruka still believed that Hotaru was the one for him.

And this fact only served to increase the longing in his heart.

* * *

Please tell me what you think alright?

I'm so out of ideas right now....


End file.
